


Please Don't | Save Me

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Community: slashthedrabble, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: The asset rarely spoke unless spoken to or the mission required it, but his eyes were always so expressive, saying more than his mouth ever could. And those eyes always seemed to find Brock’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/), prompt #39 Please Don't. Many thanks to [Tipsy_Kitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/) for the inspiration!

The asset rarely spoke unless spoken to or the mission required it, but his eyes were always so expressive, saying more than his mouth ever could. And those eyes always seemed to find Brock’s.

 _Please don’t let him take this small comfort from me_ , they said when Pierce burnt the asset’s books as punishment for letting a witness go. _Please don’t make me do this,_ they pleaded when Pierce brought the little girl in and placed the gun in his hands. 

It was Brock who looked away, shutting his eyes at the bang of the gun discharging and the thud of the body hitting the floor. 

_Please don’t leave me here_ , they begged when Brock led the asset to medical for his post mission physical. _Please don’t let them do this to me_ , they begged as he was stripped and cuffed to the table.

It was Brock who turned his back, taking his customary position by the door, not giving into the urge to look when the asset made a sound of pain. 

In the dark, Brock couldn’t see his eyes, but the asset’s touch was just as assertive. _Please don’t go_ , the desperate hold on his hand begged as Brock slipped off the cot, pulling on his rumpled clothes from where they had been abandoned in their haste to get naked. 

_Please don’t let them take this from me_ , they all but shouted at Brock from across the room even as the asset opened his mouth and accepted the bit unceremoniously shoved between his teeth. 

Brock watched as his eyes squeezed shut, his body seizing with the electricity running through it as his screams grew in volume. 

When those eyes opened again, saying _Please save me_ , Brock knew he was fucked and wondered just how long he’d been projecting.


End file.
